


Not Afraid.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: You get stood up, and meet a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you like it! <3

_Ok, I could do this, people go on blind dates all the time. It's not a big deal._ I was giving myself a pep talk as I drove to the restaurant, I was a mess of nerves and apprehension. It had taken me hours to get ready partly because I have no self esteem, which lead to taking forever to find an outfit and partly because I kept messing up my make up because my hands were shaking so bad. I felt my stomach drop when I pulled into the parking lot. _I'm not ready for this!_ I was definitely not one of those pretty, small girls and I knew that, I never denied that my looks were below par. I just did the best that I could with what I had. Its not that I didn't want to be skinny, I tried to lose weight and nothing I did worked. _Snap out of it Y/N. We are going to go in there with confidence and we are going to be the great geeky self that we are. We... are going to stop talking to our self and get out of the car._ I grabbed my purse off the passenger seat, climbed out of the car, tugged my dress down and headed inside. I told the hostess who I was looking for and she told me that he wasn't there yet as she led me to a table. I ordered a water and a rum and coke while I waited. I tapped my hands on the table and looked up when a man walked by, not my date. That happened a few times, then after about twenty minutes I let it sink in that he wasn't coming. I was on my third rum and coke when someone slid into the chair across from me. He was big with a beard and long hair, definitely not the man that had been described to me by my friend Emily.  
"This seat taken?" The man asked in a deep voice.  
"Nope." I replied with a raised brow and a tilt of my head. He smiled and tilted his head in return before taking a swig of his beer.  
"I saw you sitting here and wondered to myself why a beauty like you was sitting here all alone." I frowned and looked around, I saw a few men watching him with grins and then it clicked.   
"How much?" I asked and he frowned.  
"What?"  
"How much is the bet for?"  
"What bet?"   
"The bet for who can get the fat chick into bed first? Those are your friends right?" I nodded at his friends and waited for him to say something. I knew I had surprised him, he was gaping at me.  
"You got it all wrong darlin', I have been watching you for about twenty minutes and my friends, yes those assholes are my friends, have been pushing me to come over here. The only bet they made was that you would kick me to the curb." I scoffed and gave him a look. "I'm telling you the truth, what do I have to do to prove it to you?" He looked so genuine that a part of me believed him. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.  
"I'm sorry-"I looked at him, I didn't know his name.  
"Opie." He supplied.  
"I'm sorry Opie, I just got stood up on a stupid blind date, that I didn't even want to come on anyway. I'm a little raw." He frowned and put his elbows on the table, leaning closer to me.  
"You got stood up?" He sounded surprised and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth as I nodded. "Well, I can't really be to sorry for that, I wouldn't be here if he had showed up."   
"Wow, that has to be the smoothest line I've ever heard." I joked and his face turned red as he laughed.   
"Really? You're gonna give me a hard time when I'm trying to be nice?" I laughed and shook my head.   
"I'm sorry, I'll be nice."  
"I never got your name."  
"Y/N." He nodded and smiled.   
"What do you do Y/N?"   
"I am a dog groomer." I told him and he nodded. "What do you do?" I could tell by the grimace that he hoped I wouldn't ask.   
"I am a mechanic." He paused. "And a Member of SAMCRO." I waited a beat and then it clicked.   
"You're a Son?" He nodded and I gave him a long look. "What kind of bike do you have?"   
"Uh a 2003 Harley-Davidson Dyna Super Glide Sport." He replied and I grinned.   
"Nice, My dad had a Harley Street Bob when I was growing up."   
"You know how to ride?"   
"Yeah, It's been a while but I remember how." I nodded and he grinned at me.  
"We will have to go for a ride sometime."  
"Oh, I'm sure you have better things to do then hang out with me." I muttered and took a sip of my drink.   
"Not really, I wanna get to know you, you are full of surprises." I looked up when a man approached the table, he was young with shaggy blonde hair and a cocky smile.  
"What's up Jax?" Opie asked  
"Ope, we gotta go." He looked at me and winked. "How are you darlin'?" I shifted in my seat and gave a shrug.   
"Good, how are you?"   
"Living the dream." He said before he turned and walked away. I looked at Opie and he was writing on a card.  
"Here." He handed it to me and I saw that it had his number on it. I wrote my number on a napkin and handed it to him. I knew that he wouldn't call but it was a nice gesture. "I'll call you and we can set up a time for that ride."   
"Ok, ride safe Opie." He smiled and nodded before he turned and walked away from me. I took my time finishing my drink before I left the restaurant. I was walking to my car when my phone rang.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi." I smiled.  
"Long time no talk." I heard Opie chuckle in my ear.  
"I know, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow." I frowned and thought about it.  
"Nope, I have tomorrow off."   
"Great, lets meet for coffee in the morning and see where the day takes us?" He asked and I bit my lip as I considered.  
"Ok. That coffee shop on Main?"   
"Perfect, how about we meet at 9?"   
"Sounds good."   
"See ya then gorgeous." He hung up and I spent the whole drive home smiling.  
  
True to his word, he walked into the coffee shop at 2 minutes to 9. I had been there for a while already having coffee and getting my schedule for next week down. He saw me and gave me a nod, which I returned with a smile. He grabbed a coffee and met me at my table.   
"Good morning darlin'."  
"Morning Opie."   
"Been here long?" He motioned the papers I was stacking up and I shrugged.   
"Had to figure my next few weeks out." I looked up at him and he had a cut on his cheek, along with a bruise. "Ouch, that looks painful."   
"Had worse." He shrugged and I raised a brow at him but let it go. We talked for a while over coffee before he asked me if I was ready for that ride. He had laughed when I climbed on his bike, it was too tall for me to swing my leg over. Riding with Opie was like flying, he was fast and fluid, I loved it. We were driving through town when guys on bikes surrounded us. One of them spoke to Opie and I recognized the guy Jax from last night. I couldn't hear when they were saying but Opie wasn't happy because he stiffened. He turned off and headed back the way we came, we were at the coffee shop in minutes. I slid off the bike and handed him my helmet.   
"Gotta go?" I asked and he nodded with a frown.  
"I'm sorry."   
"For what? We got coffee and went for a ride, that was the plan right?"   
"I keep bailing on you." I shrugged and leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
"It happens. Be safe Opie."   
"Next time will be longer, I promise."  
"I had fun, Thanks for the ride." I knew that there wouldn't be another date, he had no reason to call. I tried not to be to down as I walked over to my car and watched him drive away. I went home and blasted my cleaning playlist, Three days grace, I prevail, Pierce the veil, Our last night, It was loud and kept me going. I got all my laundry done, my whole house clean, and I decided that I needed to go to the store. I was getting stuff for dinner when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw a young guy with tattoos on his scalp. I gave a small smile and looked away from him. I wandered over to the produce section and got some fruits and veggies and I still felt eyes on me so I turned and looked at the kid again.   
"Hi." I said and his face broke into a smile.  
"Hi."   
"Can I help you?" I asked and he shook his head at me. I sighed and shrugged. _Whatever._ I finished my shopping and left the store as fast as I could. I felt better once I got home, forgetting the creepy kid entirely. Dinner was easy and I was cleaning up when I heard my trash can getting knocked over in the front yard. I took a knife out of the butcher block and peeked out the window, the freaking kid from the store was outside! I growled and stormed outside.   
"What the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?" I held the knife towards him and he raised his hands up.  
"Whoa! Look, Opie wanted me to keep an eye on you, I'm sorry if I scared you." I glared at him.  
"What?"  
"Opie, big guy, long hair, could kill me with one hand?"   
"I know Opie, what does he have to do with it?"  
"I am his friend Juice, a Son too and he wanted me to keep an eye on you since he is busy." I growled and jerked my phone from my pocket. Opie answered on the third ring.   
"Y/N?"  
"Did you send your friend to stalk me?"   
"What?"   
"Juice?" He sighed and I grimaced. "Call him off, he's freaking me out."   
"Let me talk to him." I handed the phone over and watched Juice wince before he hung up.  
"I'm sorry I scared you."   
"Its fine, just, don't creep in my yard anymore huh?" He nodded and I went inside. I sighed and went back outside. "Are you hungry?" Juice jumped and looked at me.  
"What?"  
"Do you want some food? I made spaghetti."  
"You were gonna stab me, now you want to feed me?"  
"I thought you were a rapist. Now I know you're just a weirdo." He nodded   
"Food would be good." I ushered him inside and made him a plate. We talked a little bit and then I kicked him out so I could go to sleep. I knew that Opie would be dropping by at some point but I'd deal with that when it came.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough Opie started beating on my door at 6 the next morning. I stomped down the hall and flung the door open with hell fire in my eyes. His eyes widened when he looked down at me, then his face turned sheepish.   
"Morning darlin'." I narrowed my eyes at him  
"Awfully early for a morning visit isn't it?" I turned and headed into the kitchen, knowing that he would follow me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as I got the coffee pot brewing.  
"I came to apologize. I didn't mean for Juice to act like a creeper. I told him to discreetly keep an eye on you." I turned away from the coffee pot and looked at him.   
"Why did you want him to keep an eye on me anyway?" I asked getting right to the point. He frowned and took a step closer to me.  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. I don't like that you're always alone."   
"I have been alone for a while now Opie, I'm used to it and I know how to keep an eye on myself." _I chose to be alone. I was better alone._   
"You're not alone now. You have me." I cocked my head to the side and gave him a long look.   
"Why?"   
"Why what?"  
"Why all of it. Why did you sit down at my table, why did we have coffee, Why the hell are you trying so hard to be around me. I am not worth it. All your effort is going to be wasted once you realize it." I turned my back on him and shook my head. _Way to run your mouth Y/N._ I felt his hand on my arm, turning me and I sighed. He cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him.  
"I sat with you because the sight of you sitting there in that dress, looking so beautiful, all by yourself felt wrong to me. I wanted to get coffee with you because I couldn't get you off my mind and the thought of leaving without knowing I was going to see you again made me fucking sad. I'm trying so hard to be around you because I see something that you clearly can't see. Why does it matter why I'm trying, I want to be with you. Just let me." I looked into his hazel eyes and saw nothing but the truth looking back at me.   
"I don't want you to be something else that I have to live through. If I let you in then you'll leave and I'll be devastated and I don't think I can live through another loss." I told him honestly and he frowned.  
"Who says I'm leaving?"  
"Uh everyone before you who has left." He smirked and stepped closer to me, I backed up but he had me caged against the counter. He trapped me between his arms and leaned down so that we were eye level.   
"They weren't me. They don't see what I see, feel what I feel." I looked at his lips and then back at his eyes and he grinned at me before he leaned in and kissed me. I felt his hands on my hips and I put mine on his sides, it was soft and warm but it sent my heart racing. When he pulled back his eyes were darker and his voice was huskier. "Are you going to stop pushing me away now?"   
"Yeah. I can do that." I nodded and he grinned before he picked me up and set me on the counter so that he could kiss me again. I was horrified that he had felt how heavy I was but he lifted me like I was nothing to him. We ended up spending the morning together watching tv and lounging on my couch, until he got a call and had to leave.  
"I'll be back in a few hours, we can watch a movie or something." I nodded and kissed him as he walked out the door. I took a shower and cleaned up my house a little bit. I was doing laundry when I thought I heard the door open and close.   
"Opie?" I called out and frowned when no one answered me. I didn't hear footsteps so I shook it off, must've been my imagination. I was walking into the kitchen when I was scooped up into the air. I shrieked and then felt the person holding me laugh. I was set on my feet and I turned around to look up at Opie. "You jackass! That wasn't funny!" I smacked him and he was still laughing. "You're mean." I pouted and walked away from him.  
"Aw baby c'mon I'm sorry, I was just having fun." He followed me and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you, can I have a kiss?" I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him, he was a little beat up but looked ok.   
"I guess so." He grinned and leaned down to press his lips to mine. I nipped his bottom lip and he growled at me softly, making me chuckle. He hung out there for the rest of the day and ended up staying the night with me. Things between us were great and I was glad for that, I'd never been with anyone like Opie. He was kind and knew when to be gentle. I believed him when he told me he loved me and I knew that he always would. Which is why I said yes when he asked me to marry him a year after we had been together. I couldn't imagine my life without him, even if the club got a little crazy sometimes. I was welcomed with open arms into the roll of old lady and I loved the guys, they became family. Opie and I had our ups and downs sometimes but he was strong when I wasn't and I was his rock when he needed one. I wasn't afraid to be what he needed me to be, to be the person that he saw when I never did. He wasn't afraid to be what I knew he could be, what I needed him to be either and that is why we worked so well. We have three kids now. A girl and two boys, a dog, three fish, and a cat that lives in the yard. Life is crazy sometimes but as long as you're not afraid it can be perfect.


End file.
